The Lucifer Effect
by madladypoet
Summary: A former Stanford University professor of Sam's has a surprising link to Dean and Castiel. Bobby/Castiel/Lucifer/Michael all make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Stanford University

Department of Psychology

Lecture Hall

Alison Olsen adjusted the lapels on her dress coat before entering the lecture hall. It was a strange force of habit that Alison had always indulged in before public readings. While she had given hundreds of lectures before as many as 150 students, reading her work in public always made her strangely nauseous as if she were being stalked. While Alison could never see her stalker, she knew who it was: the archangel Michael.

"Dr. Olsen," said her graduate assistant, Jasmine, poking her head out of the door of the lecture hall, "they are ready for you."

Alison grabbed the lapels of her coat again and smoothed them out again. She was giving her first public reading of her new book, _The Lucifer Effect: Why Good People Do Bad Things_. This was the latest book, of four books, that Alison had written on Lucifer. The joke around her department was that Alison was infatuated with Lucifer. Colleagues even accused Alison of using valuable research funding to pander to the public's obsession with evil. In academic circles, Alison was respected, even if grudgingly, for her work. To the public, however, she was an academic superstar on par with Stanley Milgrim and Philip Zimbardo. Her books always sold briskly, and as a result, Alison was awarded tenure for attention she brought to the department.

If only they knew, thought Alison opening the door to lecture hall. Since she was five years old, Alison knew two things: she was a prophet and the archangel Michael was her protector. It was, she thought with some bitterness, the reason for her success and for her loneliness.

Walking briskly down between the rows of seats, Alison put on a smiling face and even waved to some of her students. As she approached the lectern, Alison suddenly felt nauseous. She quickly scanned the room and then saw him. It was Michael. He was wearing a suit and her dark brown hair was slicked back. He was clean shaven with high cheekbones and strangely full lips. His brown eyes looked innocent while revealing nothing. His visage, she thought, was quite glamorous and she noticed that several women were looking at him, but Michael, she thought morosely, only had eyes for her. He was standing five rows back from the stage and when the lights were lowered; Alison could see his true form. His eyes were black. His cheeks were sunken in and his lips were thin, revealing sharpened teeth. If Alison didn't know any better, she could have sworn that he was a demon. Maybe, she thought, his obsession with Lucifer was causing him to finally lose it. Good, she thought, maybe he will finally leave me alone.

Once her lecture began, Alison completely forgot about Michael. As she always did, Alison delved deeply into her work to forget about her life. As her lecture silently slide from one slide to another, Alison remembered the fire that claimed the lives of her parents while she was taken out of the flames unscathed. She remembered the stomach cancer that claimed the life of her husband. Even now, as she rambled on, she could remember how the cancer ravished his body until a normal 200 pound man was rendered a skeletal 125 pounds. How his soft black hair fell out from the chemotherapy until there were only bare patches on his skull. Perhaps, reflected Alison, the worst part of his cancer was the smell. Paul's body was rotting from the inside out and even worse, Alison knew that she had a direct line to a cure: Michael.

Alison had done everything to save her husband. She had begged, pleaded and even offered her own body to Michael; something she knew that he wanted. Yet, he refused, telling her it was God's will that her husband die like this. When Paul died, every part of Alison that was human died. She went to work, paid her bills, wrote books and made public appearances, but her love, passion and faith were all gone. Alison scanned the crowd and saw that Michael was still watching her. From the small smile on his face, she could see that he was satisfied with her performance. Alison put a hand on her back, and thought of what would satisfy her tonight: Castiel. At that thought, Alison could feel Michael's dissatisfaction and enjoyed it.

Alison wrapped up her lecture and the house lights came up to reveal that Michael was gone. Alison quietly nodded at the applause and greeted several students and guests as they approached her. As she talked to them, she felt herself become anxious about ending this evening so she could go home. Alison hoped against hope that Castiel would be there. Since angels came down to earth, Alison had been under the protection of Castiel since Michael was only able to walk the earth if his vessel said yes to him. Michael could visit earth, but only as a visage and only for short periods of time. Michael asked Castiel to look after Alison since the angel was also looking out for Michael's vessel Dean. At first, Alison didn't like Castiel at all. The angel was too remote, but since Castiel discovered that the "upper management" in heaven was attempting to bring about the apocalypse, he chose the side of humans and rebelled. As he spent more time with humans, Castiel became more open to her and even took care of her when she ended up in the hospital. Alison knew that Michael deeply disapproved of her attachment to Castiel, but she did not care. For the first time since Paul died, Alison found a ray of hope. Still, that hope was fleeting.

The last time she saw Castiel was the night he decided to rebel. Castiel came to her and wanted to know if she thought he should help Dean, who was being held prisoner in heaven. Alison remembered telling Castiel that if he could help Dean prevent the rise of Lucifer, then he should do so. As she walked to the bookstore, Alison remembered that before Castiel left, he walked over to her and touched the side of her face and as if he was trying to remember what she looked like, then he disappeared. Alison learned from Michael that Castiel had rebelled and been destroyed. Alison remembered that she spent almost a week in bed from depression before Jasmine, her trusty graduate assistant, forced her to get up. In her heart, Alison felt that Castiel was still alive, but all evidence proved otherwise and now Alison was forced to deal with Michael alone.

As she smiled at guests and signed books, Alison silently prayed that Castiel would be waiting for her at her house. Alison knew that she would throw her arms around Castiel, which he would hate, but she needed to feel his body against hers, smell his hair, which always seemed to smell of flowers, and look into his blue eyes. While she knew that Castiel did not share her emotions, she needed to see him.

Getting into her car, Alison paused before turning the key. Please, she prayed, let Castiel come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison's Home

Palo Alto, California

As she pulled up to her home, Alison stared into the darkness. Since Paul died and Castiel disappeared, Alison felt so empty and going home was depressing. Alison often stayed on campus until late and even stayed with Jasmine. Lately, Alison had begun praying again, and as time went on, these prayers had become more fervent. Please, she prayed, bring Castiel back to me. Alison got out of the car, and walked slowly to the front door. As a prophet, she could sense angels and demons and Michael had even taught her to see angels or demons their true form. Alison froze as she put her key in the front door lock. Something was in her house. She could not tell if it was an angel or demon, but whatever it was, it was angry, very angry.

Suddenly, Alison felt tired. Sometimes, she just wanted the war to be over and her role in it to end. Opening the door, Alison went in to confront the darkness and closed the door behind her. Standing in the foyer, Alison paused, and then turned on the light. The warm fluorescent glow lit a path into the living room. Alison glanced around, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary and the anger she felt at the car was now gone. Opening the closet door, she put her coat and purse up, and then went into the living room to get a drink. Grabbing Jack Daniels and a tumbler, Alison went into the dining room and sat at the head of the table. Pouring her first drink, Alison downed in one gulp and then poured another. Despite her feeling that Castiel wasn't dead, Alison knew that she was not going to see Castiel on this night. It was her fault, she thought, if she hadn't gotten close to Castiel, then Michael would have spared him. Castiel, she thought as she felt tears begin to fall, was her protector, yet she caused his destruction. Alison put the tumbler down and buried her face in her arms. Alison felt alone. She knew that Michael was keeping her isolated for some greater purpose he had in mind. Now, that Lucifer was walking free, Michael had become even more obsessive about destroying his brother. Alison knew that meant he would use every means at his disposal, including Alison.

Behind her, Alison heard a small rustling noise as if wings were brushing against the walls. She sat up and allowed herself to get a sense of what had entered her house. It wasn't Michael. Breathing in, Alison could smell flowers. Feeling her heart leap in her chest, Alison got up and stumbled. Good God, she thought, I'm drunker than I want Castiel to see her in this state. Taking a deep breath, Alison walked into the living room with the first real smile she felt since Castiel left her.

"Cas," said Alison, "I've missed . . ."

Alison abruptly broke off. It was Michael. He had his back to her and was looking at the photos Alison had on her bookshelves. The picture in his hands was one of Alison and Castiel, having dinner at her house. Jasmine had taken the picture. Alison was lying in the crook of Castiel's arm. She was smiling and he was attempting to smile. Without warning, the frame of the picture burst into flames.

Alison stood frozen, and then her anger at Michael spilled over. He had taken everything from her; he had no right to try and destroy her last real memory of Castiel.

"Listen," she snapped, grabbing Michael's shoulder, "I told you that my house is off-limits." "What right do you have . . ."

The minute her hand touched Michael's shoulder, Alison felt Michael's intense anger at her. It was the same anger she felt in the driveway. Alison was shocked. As she looked into Michael's face, she could see how the years of obsessing about Lucifer had driven him to the edge of insanity. His true face looked even more drawn and quartered than it did in the lecture hall. Alison began moving backward out of the living room. By the look on his face, Alison knew what Michael's intentions were for her---death.

Alison ran from the living room and up the stairs to her office. It was Alison's secret place to escape from Michael as the entire room was covered in Enochian symbols. Slamming the door, Alison grabbed the rosary beads and put them to her lips. Please God, she thought, if you are still there, please save me from this. Outside the door, Alison could hear Michael's wings fluttering against the walls as his feet settled in front of the door. Alison could sense Michael's rage that she had created a room he could not enter. As Michael began plotting his way in, Alison tried to figure her way out. The room was small with only one window. However, thought Alison, it was a straight drop down and she was still wearing heels.

Suddenly, the door buckled inward as if it were taking a breath. Around her, there were cracks and pops as though fireworks were going off in the room. Confused, Alison began to edge toward the door. Then the room burst into flame. Alison grabbed the door handle and began to turn it. She could sense Michael in her mind, taunting her, telling her to open the door. Alison let go of the handle and ran to the window. She opened it and threw her shoes out. In her mind, she could hear Michael yelling at her to not move, but without allowing another thought into her head, Alison threw herself out of the window and landed hard on the cold ground below. At first, the fall had taken so much breath out of her that Alison couldn't move. Inside her head, she could hear Michael screaming in rage. Alison forced herself to get up and was grateful to find that she had not broken any bones. Looking around, Alison decided that an exit out of the back alley might be her best bet. Walking with a severe limp, Alison managed to climb over the fence and walk down the alley. Behind her, she could hear fire sirens in the distance. Alison continued to walk as her house burned. She found that she didn't care. That life that she no longer wanted, she thought, was burning to the ground. Alison kept walking. She needed to head to campus, she thought. There, Alison knew she convince William, the night custodian, to let her in her office where she kept a bag for emergencies. In it, Alison kept clothes, fake i.d.'s, an address book full of names and addresses of demon hunters, a cell phone, a laptop and enough cash to get her out of town. Her husband, Paul, was an ex-Marine and a demon hunter. He had always taught Alison the value of being prepared. Alison smiled at his memory and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful and it seemed to Alison as though every star was shining brightly just for her.

Department of Psychology

Stanford University

Alison closed her office door and slumped into her chair. Despite the pleadings of William that she should go to the hospital, Alison assured him that she was fine. Alison examined her leg, while she had not broken any bones, she had definitely sprained a tendon. Oh well, she thought, no time to deal with it now. Getting up, she opened her closet and grabbed her bag. Quickly changing, Alison sat down again and opened up the address book. Before meeting her, Alison's husband had been demon hunting for twenty years and knew every good demon hunter out there. Looking through the entries, Alison felt a lump rise in her throat. Most of the entries had red crosses through them, indicating that the hunter was dead. So many lives lost, thought Alison, and what for? Skimming through, she got to the S's and to the one entry that had not been crossed out: Bobby Singer. Grabbing her cell phone, Alison called the number praying that Bobby was still alive.

"Singer Salvage," came a gruff voice on the third ring, "this is Bobby."

Alison nearly started crying at the sound of his voice. For a moment, she couldn't speak.

"Hello?" asked Bobby.

"Bobby Singer," Alison began regaining control, "This is Alison Olsen, Paul Olsen's wife, I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Roof Inn

Billings, Wyoming

Sam Winchester rolled over in his bed with a groan as his cell phone buzzed on the nightstand. For the first time in two years, Sam had slept without a nightmare of the horrible acts he committed or the horrible death of the Harvelle's or a vision of Lucifer taunting him about Detroit. He actually slept peacefully. Perhaps, he thought, whoever dried him out from his demon blood addiction was giving him one last good night of sleep before he had to face their next big battle. Rubbing his eyes, Sam sat up as the phone finally clicked over to voice mail and looked over at Dean. Unlike Dean, Sam dared not to think that God had saved him. He had committed acts that no one, not even God, could forgive. Sam had always believed in angels and God, and at one point in his life, he prayed every day. Yet after Dean's death, Sam had lost faith in everything and stopped praying. Sam knew that his lost faith led Ruby to take over his life and ultimately led to Lucifer being freed. Since his and Dean's rescue from the church, Sam prayed every day that he would be given one more chance to redeem himself.

Realizing that there was no point in dwelling on the past, Sam punched in the security code and listened to his message. It was from his old classmate from Stanford, Lucy, and she was telling him that his old professor, Dr. Olsen, was missing and presumed dead. Sam immediately got out of bed and went to his laptop. He pulled up the local news station and opened a full video report on Dr. Olsen. The report said her house caught on fire and that she was seen fleeing the premises. She was last seen at Stanford by the building's custodian before leaving again; this time to parts unknown. While there was no evidence of arson in the house fire, the police still wanted to talk to Dr. Olsen.

Sam closed his laptop and looked thoughtful. Even though he was putting his friends' lives in danger, Sam couldn't quite break contact with them even when he was under the influence of Ruby. Sam only knew of Dr. Olsen by reputation, but he was scheduled that spring prior to graduation to take her course on ethics in psychology. Then Jessica died and Sam hit the road and never looked back. Now, Dr. Olsen needed his help. Life, thought Sam, was strange in that way.

Sam looked over at Dean again. His brother was still asleep. He contemplated waking Dean when his phone buzzed again. This time, it was Bobby.

"Sam," said Bobby, cutting right to the chase, "I need you and Dean to get to my place ASAP."

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"I need your help," said Bobby, "the widow of an old friend of mine is hiding out at my place and needs help."

"Who is it?" asked Sam.

"Dr. Alison Olsen," replied Bobby, "She teaches at Stanford; I thought you might know her."

"We'll be there in a couple of hours," said Sam, who hung up.

Sam walked over to Dean's bed and shook his brother awake. Dean woke up groggy and pissed.

"Dude," he snapped, "I was having the best sleep ever."

"We have to hit the road," Sam snapped back, "Bobby needs us."

Dean suddenly sat up. "Is he okay?"

"Yes," said Sam, grabbing his duffle bag and putting his laptop in it, "He needs our friend for an old friend, Dr. Alison Olsen."

"Oh yeah," said Dean, "the lady who writes about Lucifer." He looked over at Sam. "Didn't she teach at Stanford?"

Sam looked over at Dean with a grin; sometimes, his brother really surprised him. "You know her work."

Dean suddenly looked self-conscious. As much as Dean claimed to hate school, Sam knew for a fact that his brother was a voracious reader. He always wished that Dean had broken away from dad and had gone his own path. Yet, Sam thought, he had tried the same and had ended up back on the same path. He didn't know what hurt worse: having a different life and being forced back to hunting or living his life as a hunter and eschewing any other life. Either choice sucked.

"Yeah," said Dean, bringing Sam back to present, "I read her interpretation of _Paradise Lost_ called _Darkness Visible_ and her latest book." Dean paused and reached into his bag and threw a book to Sam. "_The Lucifer Effect_."

Sam caught the book and read the subtitle, "_Why Good People Do Bad Things_."

"Yeah," said Dean with a smirk, "You would know something about that."

"You haven't exactly been a saint either," said Sam with an arched eyebrow. "Who started the apocalypse?"

Dean held up his hands in a concession, and both continued packing. Sam asked, "What is the book about?"

"Her theory is that situations force good people into committing bad acts" said Dean, "Acts they would never commit under ordinary circumstances."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "You mean like Abu Gharib."

"No," said Dean quietly, as he zipped his bag, "I mean like you."

Sam froze and stared at Dean. Dean sat on the bed and looked at Sam with concern. "It took me a while, Sammy, but I get why you did what you did."

"No," said Sam in almost a whisper, "you don't."

"Look," said Dean, "you thought you were doing the right thing." Dean stared down at the bed. "You were trying to stop what I started."

"Dean," said Sam as he zipped up his bag, "the reasons don't matter." "I will never be forgiven for the horrible things I did."

"Sam," began Dean.

"Dean," said Sam, "I helped Ruby torture and murder an innocent woman and drain her blood, so I could kill Lilith."

Dean stared at Sam as if he were unable to comprehend his little brother committing such an act. Sam was biting his lip and stared sadly at the floor. Dean could see the pain his brother was in. As hard as Dean had been on him, Sam was even harder on himself. Dean knew that Sam would never stop beating himself up for the things he did under Ruby's influence.

"Sam," said Dean, "we've all made horrible mistakes due to the circumstances we've been in." Dean pointed to himself. "Look at me, I tortured people in hell." "Even if I kill Lucifer, it will never erase what I have done."

Sam sighed and let out a small sigh. "I guess we're a mess aren't we."

"Yep," said Dean with a cocky grin, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam felt himself grinning and grabbed his duffle bag and followed Dean out the door. After packing the car and checking out of the motel, Sam and Dean hit the road. It was a couple of hours to Bobby's and the Winchesters knew that whatever awaited them was going to be the next battle against Lucifer.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby's House

Bobby Singer was wheeling his wheelchair through his house. Without the Winchester, the house felt strangely empty. The boys were the sons he never had, and while he didn't want to admit it openly, he missed them when they weren't here. With so many hunters dying, Bobby found himself quickly running out of friends and allies. He missed his boys and wished the war would end, so he could find a way to keep them close to him. Sighing, Bobby went over to the refrigerator and opened it; other than beer, he had nothing to offer to the good doctor asleep in his guest room upstairs. Grabbing his cell phone, Bobby punched in the number to his local grocery store.

"She likes strawberry yogurt," said a cool smooth voice behind him, "I would also get her black tea." "She likes that with two sugars." Bobby slowly wheeled around and looked at the man standing in his kitchen. He was tall with brown hair slicked back, high cheekbones, and brown eyes. The man was staring at Bobby with some amusement. "I'm not sure why she prefers tea to coffee; I guess it must be her English blood."

Bobby stared at the man thoughtfully as he determined the best course of action. The nearest weapon was in the next room, and even though, he was in a wheelchair, he was still physically strong enough to take any man down. He began to wheel closer to the man for easier access. Without warning, the man grabbed a chair and sat down. As he did so, his visage wavered a little bit. Bobby felt disconcerted. He wasn't sure what this man was, but he was not a demon.

"I'm an angel, Bobby," said the man, "My name is Michael."

"The archangel?" asked Bobby, "Dean's vessel?"

"Yes," said Michael, "I'm not here for Dean; I'm here for Alison."

"Alison," asked Bobby confused, "Why?"

"Alison," said Michael, "is a prophet."

"And you're her protector" said Bobby coldly, "some protector you are." Bobby stared the angel down. "She's afraid of you; she claims you tried to kill her."

"Oh, she does, does she," replied Michael. He seemed to consider it and then responded. "Okay, if that is what she believes."

"You weren't trying to kill her?" asked Bobby.

"Of course not," said Michael smoothly, "my job is to protect Alison." "You humans forget that I was the first angel to bow down before humans." He looked at Bobby with some gentleness. "I love humanity."

"Well," replied Bobby, "you'll have to forgive me if I think you are full of crap."

Michael leaned his head back and laughed out loud. "Bluntness," said Michael, "that is what I love about you humans."

"I did not try to kill Alison," said Michael, "I was simply trying to get her to understand, but she ran away from me to the anti-angel room of hers." He picked up a salt shaker and turned it around in his hands.

"What did you want her to understand?" asked Bobby. He didn't want to trust the angel, but found something strangely compelling about him.

"Why Lucifer must die," said Michael.

"I've read her books," replied Bobby, "I think she gets it."

"No," said Michael, "lately, she has come to feel sympathetic for Lucifer." Michael leaned forward and stared deeply into Bobby's eyes. "She feels that I treated him badly."

Bobby said nothing, and let Michael continue.

"She doesn't know what it was like," said Michael with a faraway gaze, "to be the oldest of a family and feel the weight of that responsibility." He looked at Bobby, "to have a brother who was favored, but ultimately, rebelled because he didn't want to live the life of an angel."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his chair. This story sounded awfully familiar. Michael did not appear to notice him, but in fact, appeared to be in his own world.

"My father told me," said Michael quietly, "that I would have to save my brother or kill him." Finally, Michael seemed to come out of his reverie and look at Bobby. "I did neither." Michael took in a deep breath before he continued. "I threw my brother over the wall of heaven and locked him in a cage." Tears seemed to glimmer in his eyes as he looked at Bobby. "For 2,000 years, I have stayed in heaven and waited until the day would come when I have to kill Lucifer." He looked at Bobby. "Can you imagine the weight of this on anyone?"

No, thought Bobby, he couldn't. The weight of what Dean has had to carry for so long should have destroyed him and nearly did. Bobby looked at Michael and could seen Dean in the angel's brown eyes. Nevertheless, thought Bobby, he still didn't trust Michael. Something about the angel's sob story didn't sit right with Bobby. He stared at Michael, trying to figure out what that angle was.

"What does this have to do with Alison?" he asked.

"Everything," said Michael, "she is the key to getting people to believe how evil Lucifer is." "The more people believe in the existence of evil with Lucifer as its purveyor, the easier it will be to fight against Lucifer and destroy him."

"And she doesn't want to do it anymore," said Bobby.

"No," said Michael.

"So what do you want from me?" asked Bobby, "I'm not just going to allow you to take this woman and make her a prisoner."

"No, No," said Michael gently, "Just keep her here." "When the time is right I will come and talk to her."

Before Bobby could respond, Michael vanished. Bobby could hear footsteps upstairs. Alison must be awake. Although he knew it was wrong, Bobby decided not to tell Alison about Michael. She needed some rest before dealing with Michael again.


	5. Chapter 5

Singer Salvage

Castiel landed in Bobby's salvage yard and barely broke stride as he began to walk toward Bobby's house. He had gone to Alison's house after the Harvelle's died at Carthage. Castiel knew that he shouldn't, but life was short for humans and Castiel wanted Alison to know how much he cared about it. When Castiel arrived, he found that the house was completely burned to the ground and Alison was missing. Searching through the wreckage, Castiel found signs that the house had not been destroyed by anything man-made and even found burnt renderings of Enochian signs. Something must have happened between Alison and Michael for her to use Enochian symbols in her house.

Castiel blamed himself. After he had been brought back, he avoided contact with Alison because he knew what the repercussions would be. Clearly, thought Castiel as he looked at the burned ruins of Alison's house, things were worse than he thought.

"Castiel," said a voice behind him, "is that really you?"

Castiel turned. It was Jasmine Risi, Alison's graduate assistant. She looked at him with relief.

"Alison is still alive," said Jasmine, "she asked me to give you a message."

Castiel felt himself sigh with relief. She was still alive. That was something.

"What's the message?" asked Castiel.

"She is at Bobby's house" said Jasmine, "she wants you to meet her there." Jasmine looked around nervously. "I am meeting her myself in a few days."

"Thanks Jasmine," said Castiel and turned to leave.

"Castiel!" exclaimed Jasmine sharply enough that Castiel stopped to stare at her. Jasmine looked around and came up to Castiel to whisper. "Tell Alison not to trust Michael; he had his own plans."

Before Castiel could respond, Jasmine walked away and did not dare to look back, so he could only wonder what she meant. Castiel was never a big fan of Michael or Lucifer. In fact, he blamed them for the breakdown of their family in heaven. While angels blamed humanity, Castiel knew who the real culprit was—Michael and Lucifer.

Walking out of the ruins, Castiel walked down the street and then vanished out of sight. Then, he landed in Bobby's Salvage Yard. On this day, the yard was unusually quiet and Castiel had to wonder why Bobby had sent everyone home.

"Bobby has a guest," said a smooth voice behind him, "your good friend, Dr. Alison Olsen."

Castiel stopped moving. It was Michael. He would recognize him anywhere. Michael was the first voice to greet him when he had been created. Michael was the general who trained all of heaven's garrisons. Castiel admired Michael and even strived to be like him until there was one night that Castiel would prefer to forget.

Michael looked amused. "You still hate me Castiel." Michael spread his hands as if he was looking for forgiveness. "You cannot blame me for the choice I made."

Castiel stared at Michael. "How do you think I could forget?" Castiel strode up to Michael until they were nearly nose to nose. "She begged you to help her husband." Castiel paused to keep his emotions until control. "You made fun of her."

Michael stared back. His back arched and Castiel could see the height of Michael's wings in the shadows. "Do you know that she offered herself to me?" "A married woman?" "She broke her vows." Michael broke away from Castiel and stared off into the distance. "She brought punishment upon herself and her husband."

"No matter what she did," said Castiel, never wavering from staring at Michael, "she did for love." Castiel looked up at the stars; they had never seemed so bright. "When was the last time you did something for love?"

Castiel waited for his answer, but Michael stood rigid, staring into the darkness and said nothing. Then something seemed to wake him up. He turned and looked at Castiel and suddenly smiled. "You really care for this woman, don't you?"

"I care for all of humanity," said Castiel.

Michael was grinning now. "Oh come on, Castiel, don't play coy with me." "You really care about this woman." He wagged a finger at Michael. "Don't deny it; I've seen the pictures."

"So what of it?" replied Castiel, "I'm cast out of heaven anyway."

"Yes," said Michael, "I'm afraid that these human women, well, they are the downfall of all angels."

"You're referring to the Nephilim," said Castiel, "that's not what my relationship with Alison is about."

"But it will be eventually," said Michael, "it always comes to that." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Don't deny that you haven't thought about it." He cocked his head to one side. "I know that you have slipped into her room at night just to watch her sleep."

Castiel felt his cheeks warm, and for the first time in his existence, he blushed. It was a strange feeling. Michael walked over and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel looked up in surprise. The last time Michael touched him was 2,000 years ago when the angels, loyal to God, went into battle against Lucifer and the rebel angels. The touch was one of comfort from a battle-hardened angel to a young novice solider gearing up for his first battle. Castiel was standing on the precipice, having thrown a rebel angel over the edge, when Michael finally defeated Lucifer and threw him into hell. Castiel would never forget the look on Michael's face. It was not one of triumph, but sadness mixed with relief. Castiel instantly understood what that look meant: happiness that the war was now over, and sadness that one day the same war would erupt again, and this time he would have to kill his brother. Castiel remembered that Michael was never the same after that.

"Save him or kill him" murmured Castiel.

Michael looked at him in surprised and nodded. "I am now charging you with the same."

Castiel felt confused. "I don't understand."

"Alison has come to feel sympathy for Lucifer," said Michael, "she no longer wants to help me." Michael turned so he and Castiel stared at each other. "Even worse, she wants to seduce you." Michael smiled at Castiel's face. "Why are you blushing, Castiel, is it because you are still a virgin?"

"Alison knows the rules of human-angel relationships," said Castiel evenly, "and I know how much she hates Lucifer."

"Do you?" replied Michael, "When was the last time you actually talked to her?" Michael shook his head. "After you left, she went insane and blamed me for everything." "She claimed she understood how Lucifer must have felt in dealing with me." Michael smiled at Castiel. "I know that you agree with her."

Castiel said nothing. Michael continued on. "She is the key to convincing the world that Lucifer is the purveyor of evil." "I need her help, Castiel."

Castiel sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"Just keep her here," said Michael, "let me talk to her." He put both hands on Castiel's shoulders. Castiel eyes widen. "If she doesn't help you, then you will kill her." Suddenly, he shoved Michael's hands from his shoulders. "I won't help you destroy her." Michael smiled at Castiel gently, "If you help me, then I will help you get your wings back." Michael jerked his head toward Bobby's house. "I will give Bobby his legs back."

Castiel's head snapped up. As much as he cared for the humans in his charge, Castiel missed his brothers and sisters in heaven. He missed having the powers to help people, like Bobby Singer, who have sacrificed so much for others. Without his true powers, Castiel felt completely useless. As much as he disliked Michael, he knew that his general was always an angel of his word.

Suddenly, Michael vanished, and Castiel was left to consider what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

The Impala

10 miles from Bobby's house

Sam had fallen asleep about 2 hours and 100 miles ago. It was sad to admit, but he and Dean often slept more soundly in the Impala than they did in actual beds. When he went to Stanford, Sam had a hard time falling asleep in a bed until he moved in with Jessica.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. Every time, he thought of Jessica, it hurt more than he could bear. He knew that he could have saved her and he didn't. Sam blamed himself every day for going off with Dean that weekend when he knew that Jessica was in danger. While Sam didn't want to admit it, Lucifer was right about one thing: Jessica was dead the minute Sam said hello to her.

"Do you really believe that Sam?" asked a compelling voice.

Sam turned and instantly saw that he was no longer asleep in the Impala. He was standing in the courtyard outside of the library at Stanford. It was the place where he and Jessica met for the first time. Instead of night, it was bright sunlight and Sam saw himself, six years ago, trying to work up the courage to talk to Jessica, but when she looked up at him, Sam lost his nerve and walked away. Even looking at the memory, Sam felt embarrassed. Behind him, he heard laughter.

"You were quite a geek in those days," said the voice which was now beside him, "Surprising for someone who hunted werewolves as a child."

Sam turned to the voice and saw it was man with brown hair, dark brown eyes and high cheekbones. Instantly, he knew this man was an angel. He couldn't say how he knew, but the man had the same smoothness and confidence that Sam had seen in Lucifer.

"Who are you?" asked Sam, poising himself for a fight. Yes, it was a dream, but Sam knew from his experience with African dream root that one could still die in dreams.

The angel smiled in amusement. "You don't have to worry Sam," The angel stretched his back and Sam could see his wings extend upward. "I would never hurt you," he paused and looked thoughtful, "not really."

"Michael," said Sam. "You're Michael."

"Very good," said Michael, "What gave it away?"

"You're kind of a dick," said Sam, "like your brother."

To his surprise, Michael didn't look offended, instead he smiled. "Yes, Lucifer and I were two of kind." He looked over at Sam. "We were close once, like you and Dean."

"Then Lucifer rebelled," said Sam, "and you kicked him out of heaven." Sam watched as his past life seemed to go by him as if it never really existed. "I've heard this story a million times."

"And it bears repeating," said Michael, "there is always a price to pay for rebellion." Michael gestured toward Jessica, who was still sitting on the courtyard bench reading when Dr. Olsen approached her for a friendly chat. "You discovered that when you left home, and if she doesn't listen to me, Dr. Olsen will discover the same."

"What about her?" asked Sam, still watching Jessica,

"She's a prophet," replied Michael, watching Sam.

Sam's attention finally turned to Michael. He was surprised. "You mean, she's like a prophet, like Chuck?"

Michael actually laughed out loud. "She's slightly more important Chuck." He gestured toward the professor who was now walking away from Jessica, who had gone back to reading. "She's helping everyone to understand how evil Lucifer really is."

"I don't think the world needs a college professor to tell them that," replied Sam.

"Of course they do," said Michael, "do you know how many people actually applauded what happened at Abu Gharib?" Or how many people think the Nazi's had the right idea?"

"Those people are far and few between" Sam pointed out, "No one takes them seriously."

"That's usually true," replied Michael, "until there is time of war, poverty and economic recession." Michael shook his head. "Then people will believe these fanatics because they need to believe that someone else, not themselves, is the cause of their problems."

Sam hated to admit it, but he had to agree. "That's how Hitler rose to power."

Michael nodded in agreement, "and people like Stalin, the Pol Pot regime, and Sarah Palin."

"Sarah Palin?" asked Sam, "She didn't even win the vice-presidency." He shook his head. "No one takes her seriously."

Michael grimaced. "Once people realize that the apocalypse is really happening, then Sarah Palin will be elected."

"President Obama's administration will never let that happen," said Sam.

"There will be an attack on the White House and the Senate by the Croatoans," said Michael. "Everyone who is a cabinet member, senator, the president and vice president will all be killed."

"Sarah Palin will become president?" said Sam unbelieving.

"That's what happens when you make a deal with Lucifer," said Michael.

Sam looked stunned. "I thought she was a big churchgoer."

Michael actually laughed out loud. "Churchgoers are usually the first to be seduced by power." He smiled. "Lucifer actually convinces her that she is doing the right thing by making the deal." "You know, saving America from the awful socialist regime."

Sam shook his head. It was all hard to believe, but he also knew from history and from his own experience that during times of desperation people will do and say anything.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Sam. "Why have you brought me back to this point in time?"

"Look," said Michael, pointing toward Jessica.

Sam looked over and saw Dean talking to Jessica. He was shocked. He had never introduced Dean or his father to Jessica prior to her death. Dean was pouring on the charm and handed Jessica a piece of paper. Sam was uncertain whether to feel jealous or not. Jessica never mentioned meeting Dean before that fateful weekend. Why wouldn't she?

"Don't worry Sam," said Michael, sounding amused, "Dean gave Jessica your phone number."

"What?" said Sam, "Why would he do that?"

"Because, despite what you may have believed," said Michael, "your father and brother really did care about you." "They often came to Stanford to check on you."

Sam fell silent. He looked over at Jessica. Dean was gone, and Jessica was looking at his phone number thoughtfully. Then, she reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. Looking at the sheet of paper in her hand, she dialed the number on it and waited. Then she began speaking. Sam smiled painfully.

"That was our first conversation," said Sam, "we agreed to meet in this courtyard."

He looked at Michael. "You still haven't told me why you are showing me this."

"You needed to see how important Dean was to your life and happiness," said Michael, "You needed to see this to see this to save Dean from Dr. Olsen." He paused. "She's become another Sarah Palin; someone who believes that ends justify the means."

"What do you mean?" said Sam, and suddenly, he was moved through time to the future. He saw Dr. Olsen holding a gun and standing over Dean. Dean's eyes were wide open and he appeared to have a gunshot wound to his chest. Dr. Olsen's eyes were wide open with triumph and Lucifer was standing beside her looking pleased. As fast as it had come, the scene was gone and Sam was standing back in Stanford's courtyard.

"Dr. Olsen has come to sympathize with Lucifer," said Michael, "She will harm Dean if she gets a chance." Michael looked at Sam directly in the face. "You cannot let her have that chance.

Sam feared losing his brother more than anything. Losing Dean the first time led Sam down a dangerous path of destruction. Now that his brother was back and their relationship was on the mend, Sam knew that he couldn't allow anything to happen to Dean, no matter the consequences.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Sam, his voice becoming weak.

"Keep an eye on her," said Michael, "keep her at Bobby's house until I can talk to her."

Suddenly, Sam woke up. He looked over at Dean.

"You okay," said Dean, "You were talking in your sleep again."

"About what," asked Sam with a smirk, "Brad Pitt or Angelina Jolie."

"Neither," said Dean quietly, "it was Jessica and me." For once, Dean actually looked uncomfortable. "Look Sam, I was just checking on you; I saw that you liked this girl, and I wanted you two to get together."

Sam smiled. "You know something?" he said. "That was probably the most romantic thing you have ever done in your life."

"Yeah," said Dean with a wry smile, "don't tell anyone."

Afterward, the brothers rode in silence until they reached Bobby's house. Castiel and Bobby were sitting on the front porch waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby's House

Castiel, Bobby, Dean and Sam were sitting in Bobby's kitchen sipping beers and quietly contemplating each other. Just a few weeks ago, Castiel was sitting at this table downing shots with the Harvelle's, and now they were gone. Dean kept thinking about that last night and how he wished he could go back and redo his pathetic come-on to Jo. She deserved better than that from him. Now, it was too late. He looked over at Cas, and wondered about his relationship with Dr. Olsen. He hoped that nothing would happen to her. He did not want Cas to experience the same type of loss he and Sam had. Still, he thought, this was not the time to concentrate on that. This little pow wow was to figure out what Michael wanted from Dr. Olsen and if she was really the threat that he claimed.

"Well," said Bobby, "if no one is going to say something, then I will."

He looked over at Dean. "Your angel is full of it." He took a swig of beer and continued. "That woman is no more of a danger than I am."

He shook his head. "You should have seen her when she got here; she was scared to death."

"She could have been faking it," said Sam, "believe me, I know from experience how good of a show someone can put on when she wants you to believe something."

"Alison Olsen," snapped Castiel, "is not Ruby."

"How do you know that," retorted Sam, "when was the last time you saw her?"

Castiel paused at that. "It has been a while," he conceded. "But I've been around for 2,000 years." He stared at Sam. "I also know that people don't fundamentally change who they are."

"I agree with Cas on that one," interjected Dean, "a person will always go on the side of good, no matter how bad their circumstances, if they are a good person."

"Circumstances are everything," said Bobby, agreeing with Sam, "even the most dire of circumstances can cause people to do things they would never do otherwise."

"Still," continued Bobby, "I also know people and I know when someone is scared; that woman is scared of something and that something is Michael."

The group went silent again until a knock at the door surprised them, and Bobby wheeled over to answer it. It was Jasmine Risi, Alison Olsen's graduate assistant. Bobby wheeled over with her to introduce her to the group and Dean stared in shock.

"Risi?!" he asked in surprise, "is that you?"

"Actually," she said somewhat offended, "my name is Jasmine, no one calls me Risi." She looked Dean over casually. "Do we know each other?"

"Not yet," said Dean with a smirk, "but we will."

"Excuse me," she snapped, "I'm married." She turned to Bobby. "Where's Alison?"

"Upstairs," he said quietly. Jasmine threw one last glare at Dean before stalking off. Then Cas, Bobby and Sam all looked at Dean with various degrees of amusement and bewilderment.

"Honestly," said Bobby, "with a track record like that . . ."

"I'm surprised you get laid at all," finished Cas.

For a moment, everyone stared at Cas in shock and then Sam, Bobby and Dean burst out laughing. Cas appeared confused to what they were laughing about, but grabbed another beer. Sam quickly calculated that it was Cas's 15th beer in 20 minutes. Sam did wonder why the angel was drinking so much. Maybe, thought Sam, the pressure was getting to Cas too.

"Seriously though," said Sam, "we need to take what Michael says seriously." "Maybe, she has been seduced by Lucifer."

"What is this?" said Dean, "Star Wars?" "She's being seduced by the dark side?" He set his beer bottle down. "Come on, when have the angels, present company excluded, ever done anything to make us trust them?"

At that, everyone went silent. Cas cracked open his 16th beer and looked around at all of them. "Alison is a good person," he began, "but we all know bad things happen to good people all the time." He paused, "like Jo and Ellen."

Again, the room filled with an unbearable silence. Bobby, who had been staring at his beer, finally spoke. "I wonder why."

He looked over at Cas, then Sam and Dean. "Why do bad things happen to good people." He pointed his bottle at Sam and Dean. "You lost your parents." He pointed at Cas. "You were kicked out of heaven." He pointed to himself. "My wife was possessed and I had to kill her." He slammed his bottle on the table. "Why is any of that fair?"

"It's not," said Sam quietly. "On the other hand, I did horrible things when I was with Ruby." He was now staring at his beer bottle. "Things I'll never be forgiven for." He sighed. "What's even worse, I knew they were bad, but I did them anyway." He looked around the table. "She may be a good person, like Jo and Ellen, but we don't know what she is capable of under the right circumstances."

Upstairs, the group was interrupted by a scream, and then a loud thump. Jasmine came running down the stairs and blood was streaming from her forehead.

"She attacked me," she shrieked as Dean approached her, "all I did was try to talk to her." Jasmine looked at Castiel. "I was wrong about her." Then she looked at Sam. "You have to contain her until Michael gets here.

"Where did she go?" asked Sam.

"I have a back stairway down the side of the house," said Bobby, "she probably took that."

Without warning, Cas flashed himself out of the house and Sam followed in pursuit while Dean attended to Jasmine and Bobby went to his home computer. Since his house was located on Singer Salvage, Bobby had an electrified fence around his house that he could turn off and on when he needed to. Punching in some keys, he turned the fence on, then he wheeled around to looked at Jasmine and Dean.

"Let's pray for a miracle," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Singer Salvage

Alison was running as fast as she could through Singer Salvage Yard. She was completely terrified. She had just watched her graduate assistant, someone she knew and trusted for three years, beat herself up in front of Alison. Tears began to stream from Alison's face as she looked for a place to hide. Singer Salvage Yard was like many yards with piles of cars on top of each other, but there did not appear to be any place for Alison to hide. Unable to breath, Alison stopped and caught her breath. She had to think or she would end up dead.

"Where do you think you are going?" said a sharp voice behind her.

Alison stopped. It was Castiel. She would know his voice anywhere. It was the same voice that soothed her through the death of her husband, through her attempts to find her faith in God, and through her attempts to find a passion for her work and her life again. But now that voice was cold and self-righteous. Michael, she knew, had gotten to Castiel and probably promised him entrance back into heaven. As much as Castiel cared for her and the humans under his charge, Alison knew that being kicked out of heaven had taken a great toll on Castiel's self-esteem. In a way, Alison couldn't blame him. She couldn't imagine going from being one of the most powerful beings in the world to being almost human. Alison turned to face Castiel who was staring at her with a cold harshness.

"What did Michael promise you?" asked Alison, "Your wings?" Your powers?"

Castiel's face shifted. Alison watched as the conflicting emotions traveled across his face from anger and rage to sadness to longing. In that moment, Alison knew that Castiel would try to find some compromise that would enable everyone to get what they want. Alison had to smile.

"You cannot compromise your way out of this, my love," said Alison, "You have to give Michael what he wants or he will probably destroy everyone except Dean and Sam."

"He just wants to talk to you," pleaded Castiel with somber eyes.

"Castiel," chided Alison gently, "You are nearly 2,000 years old." "You cannot be that naïve."

Alison and Castiel stood for a moment watching each other. Without warning, Alison went over and embraced her friend. While she held on tightly, Castiel did not physically respond. Alison smiled to herself. For today, she didn't mind. She had gotten her wish: to see Castiel again. For today, that would be enough. Letting go of him, she gently cupped his face and stared into his baby blues. Before he could react, she let go of him and ran. Within seconds, Sam had coming running up.

"Where did she go?" demanded Sam.

Castiel limply pointed in the direction Alison had run. He had betrayed his friend for his own selfish gain. Even if God or Alison somehow forgave him, he would never forgive himself. Castiel watched as Sam ran after Alison and turned and walked back toward Bobby's house. Halfway there, Castiel ran into Bobby, Dean and Jasmine.

"Where's Alison and Sam?" asked Dean, "We need to find them."

Castiel pointed in the direction where Sam and Alison had run and continued walking past the others. While Castiel was normally very stoic, something in his expression made the others pause. Bobby knew that expression well; it was the same expression that he walked around with after he killed his wife. Although he had his disagreements with John Winchester, he had to give credit to the man: he pulled Bobby out of his funk and got him into hunting. Bobby saw the same look of loss on Castiel's face and knew that the angel needed help. Bobby and Dean stared at each other and Bobby reached out and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Cas," said Bobby, "I know how you feel." Bobby's normally gruff voice went soft. "You feel as though you have betrayed her." Castiel stayed perfectly still as though he was letting the words flow through him. "You can never change what has happened." Bobby's hand tightened on Castiel's shoulder. "But you have a chance where I don't." Castiel turned and stared at Bobby. "You can still save her."

"Michael told me that if I turned her over to him," said Castiel in a flat voice, "that he would give me my powers back and give you your legs back." Castiel turned to Bobby. "We are in a war; I had to make a choice."

"But you can't live with that choice, can you?" asked Bobby, "I know I can't."

"Listen Cas," interjected Dean, "Jasmine broke down and told us Michael's real intentions for Alison." Cas looked over at Dean's face. It was somber and sad. "He doesn't want to talk to her; it's all been a trap." Dean nudged Jasmine who again broke down and told Castiel the truth. Castiel's eyes grew wide as Dean tried to call Sam. In the distance, they heard gunshots and everyone ran.


	9. Chapter 9

Repair Shop

Singer Salvage

Alison managed to break into Bobby's repair shop and find a closet to hide in. She knew that she was being hunted by the best hunters on earth and that she did not have much time. Alison contemplated what she should do. Running for it was not an option since she did not have access to a car or any money to buy transportation out of here. There was no one she could call as Michael had turned everyone against her. She did not have her husband's hunting or survival skills.

I'm so screwed, thought Alison.

"It didn't have to turn out this way," said a voice behind her.

Alison closed her eyes. It was Michael. "Why Michael?" she whispered. "Why did you do this?" She turned to face him and within the confines of the closet, they were practically body-to-body. Alison looked up into his face and again, saw how ravaged Michael's face was by the weight of the centuries. Michael smiled at her.

"You've been the only person in my life who can see me who can see me for who I really am," said Michael. He cocked his head to one side and stared at her. "I always found that disturbing."

"Is that why you are punishing me?" asked Alison. "Because I can see through you?"

"No," said Michael, "because everything I have done will lead to one thing: Sam saying yes to Lucifer."

Alison felt genuinely confused. "How?" she asked.

"During times of war," began Michael, "there always has to be a catalyst, something that gives the advantage to one side or the other." He cupped her face. "When I went to war against Lucifer," said Michael, "my ace in the hole was Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" asked Alison. "I thought he left heaven and rejected the angel way of life."

"Oh he did," said Michael smugly, "and I gave him his freedom." "In return," said Michael, "he had to do something for me."

"He had to convince all the other angels that Lucifer was evil," said Alison, "once he did that, you convince all the angels that Gabriel had betrayed them." Alison looked horrified. "That's the real reason he left." Alison began to back out of the closet and into the light. "Now, you've done the same to me." Alison shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body as tears formed in her eyes. "You trapped me here just to kill me."

Michael laughed. "Oh, my dear one," said Michael, "I'm not going to kill you." He gestured toward the pounding that he had started on the door Alison had locked. "He will."

Alison turned toward the sound and turned back to face Michael, but he had changed. Now he was Dean with a gun aimed at Alison. She began to back away.

"Michael, please don't do this," Alison begged. "Please."

"You don't understand," said Michael/Dean, "you have to die and he has to kill you." Michael/Dean turned the gun on himself. "Or he will never say yes to Lucifer." Michael/Dean cocked the trigger. "If Sam doesn't say yes to Lucifer, then this war cannot end."

"You forget one thing," said Alison, "Dean needs to say yes to you and he will never do it." Alison dropped her arms and moved toward Michael, somehow finding courage in her impending death. "You've seen the future and know what happens."

Michael's hold on Dean's visage wavered and disappeared as the truth of Alison's words sunk in. Still, he continued to hold the gun on himself as Alison moved closer. For a moment, Michael went into a trance, then he smiled and looked down at Alison. Gently, with one arm, he pulled Alison close to his body and put his hand on her forehead. In that instant, Alison was sent forward in time. She was not sure where she was, but it looked like a big city. There was some sort of battle going on in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Inside, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel appeared to be pinned down in a room with demons, led by a woman with dark hair who was called Meg, were fighting a ferocious battle and the guys appeared to be on the losing side.

Alison noticed that all the guys appeared different. Dean appeared colder and withdrawn from the warm guy that Michael had always shown her. Sam looked cagey and slightly unhinged. It pained Alison to see the Sam Jessica had always told her about was long gone. Castiel now had a beard and appeared to be mortal. Bobby had use of his legs. Dean and Sam began arguing and Sam suddenly shouted yes. A bright light filled the room and Sam was gone. Dean began frantically shouting as Bobby and Castiel sat in shock. The pounding on the door by the demons had stopped as they left to follow their leader. Bobby broke down into tears while Castiel put his hand on the man's shoulder. Castiel looked over at Dean and appeared to ask him to say yes to Michael. Dean shook his head, and the image faded. Alison looked back up at Michael. She was slightly dizzy from the time travel, and it took her a minute to focus. Michael was staring at her and his gaze was unrecognizable. Alison focused and stared back.

"Do you know why Dean will never say yes to you?" asked Alison.

"Because he's a stubborn cuss," said Michael, "He thinks he knows how to handle this situation when it is so much bigger than him." Michael grinned proudly. "That makes him an excellent field commander."

"No," said Alison quietly, "he will never say yes because it means killing the brother he loves." Alison cocked her head to one side and looked at Michael. "Do you remember what that is like: to love someone?"

For a moment, tears formed at the corners of Michael's eyes and Alison thought that he might actually cry. Instead, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I use to love," he whispered, "I use to love my father, my brothers and sisters, and all humans." He used his free arm to put his hand around her throat. "You know what happened?" His hand tightened. "They all failed me." Alison felt her air supply being cut off. "Now all I have is my duty, and that duty is to destroy Lucifer."

Before Alison could stop him, Michael changed back to Dean and pulled the trigger. He dropped to his knees as blood spilled from his body. In shock, Alison's first reaction was to open the door and run out, bumping into Sam as she did so.

"Dean," screamed Sam as he bent down to gather his dead brother into his arms.

Alison's entire body was shaking. Because of the proximity to Michael/Dean as he pulled the trigger, she was covered in blood and as she looked down, she was horrified to see that she was holding the gun. Alison looked up at Sam and their eyes meant. Alison took a step back as she saw the rage grow in Sam's eyes. His eyes turned black and his skin seemed almost red as his heart rate increased. Alison dropped the gun and held up her hands defensively.

"Please Sam," she pleaded, "I did not shoot him." She gestured toward Dean's body. "That is not Dean; it's Michael." Tears began to stream down her face as Sam came closer. "It's a trap," she pleaded as she fell to her knees. "Please believe me."

Sam extended his arm and circled his hand into a fist. Immediately, Alison felt his hand circling her throat and her air supply was cut off. She looked up at Sam with pleading eyes, but there was no mercy in the black eyes that had taken over his soul. The last thing Alison Olsen thought before she died was that she was glad to see Castiel one last time.


	10. Chapter 10

Repair Shop

Singer Salvage

Sam stood over Alison's dead body filled with relief. He may not have gotten there in time to save Dean, but at least, this time, he destroyed the thing that killed his brother. Sam kicked the body to ensure that she was really dead. Alison's head turned toward Sam and her eyes stared up at him. They were devoid of any life.

Yes, thought Sam with relief, she is dead.

"Sam!" shouted Dean from the entrance of the garage. Sam turned to see Dean, Bobby, Jasmine and Castiel staring at him. They all moved back at the sight of Sam.

"Jesus, Sam," said Bobby with a slight twinge of nervousness in his normally gruff voice, "what happened to you?"

Sam turned and walked over to a row of lockers. Grabbing the door of one, he flung it open and looked at himself in the mirror. He nearly screamed at the sight. His eyes were pitch black, like a demon's. His skin was red from his increased heart rate and he even looked bigger than his normal 6'4 frame. Sam put his hands to his face and tried to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he was back to being old Sam. He turned to Dean who was staring at him with horror.

"I didn't know," said Sam quietly, and the group appeared to relax. Jasmine looked over, saw Alison's dead body and screamed. Everyone else looked and ran. Castiel reached her body first and pulled her into his arms.

"Alison," he whispered into her ear as her eyes gazed up at him. Castiel felt tears slip from his eyes as he stared up at Sam. Sam looked heart-broken and stricken at the act of violence he had committed against an innocent victim. While the angel that remained in Castiel wanted to find a way to forgive Sam, he knew that he couldn't. Castiel had pledged his life in protection of Sam to Lucifer; now the angel could care less if Lucifer took Sam over right now.

Sam looked into Castiel's eyes and saw that the fragile friendship he had begun to build with the angel was now gone. He looked around at the rest of the group. Jasmine was staring at him with fear and anger. Bobby was looking at him as though he had never seen Sam before. The worse condemnation came from Dean whose face was cold and withdrawn. Sam would have preferred screaming and yelling, anything but the look of resignation. In that moment, Sam knew that Dean had truly given up trying to save or protect him, and in that moment, Sam wished he was dead. Dean came over and pulled Sam to his feet and moved him away from the group.

"Sammy," said Dean, rubbing his temples before looking up at his brother, "why?" Dean swept his arm toward Alison's dead body. "What would make you kill someone?" Dean looked up at Sam as a horrified thought seemed to cross his mind. "Have you done this before?"

Sam closed his eyes and bit his lip. He opened them and looked at Dean. "Yes," he said quietly, "I killed an innocent woman, who was possessed by a demon, and drank her blood to defeat Lilith." Sam swallowed hard and nodded toward Alison. "I saw her in a vision." He looked over at Dean with a pained expression. "She killed you."

Dean stepped back. "You killed her because you had a vision?!"

"No!" exclaimed Sam, "I went after her when she escaped to make sure that she wouldn't hurt you." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "She hid in here," Sam pointed, "in that closet." He began to pace. "I pounded on the door to get her out, but she wouldn't come out." He stopped and looked at Dean. "Then suddenly she ran out." The story came out in deep breaths. "She was covered in blood and had a gun." Sam pointed to the closet. "You were lying in there dead."

Dean looked at Sam and then walked over to the closet door and opened it. There was no body in it and no trace of blood. Dean then walked over to Alison who was still lying in Castiel's arms. She had no blood on her, and the gun was gone. Dean walked back over to Sam. "There's nothing there, Sam."

"Dean," said Sam suppressing tears, "I swear to you that is what I saw."

"Guys," said Bobby who had quietly walked up to them, "what are we going to do?"

"Throw him in jail!" screamed Jasmine who got up from holding Alison's hand and ran at Sam. She began pounding on his chest until she was too exhausted to continue. Sobbing, she threw her arms around Dean, who moved her away from Sam. Sam looked up at Bobby and found sympathy rather than condemnation. Sam shook his head. "Don't feel sorry for me, Bobby, I made a choice and clearly, it was the wrong one."

"Kid," said Bobby, "I'm angry as hell at you right now, but I think we are ignoring the elephant in the room—Michael." Bobby looked over at Alison who was now lying in the floor with Castiel saying a prayer over her. "Except for Dean, every one of us received a visit from Michael, who tried to convince us that Alison was nuts." Bobby looked over at Dean who was still comforting Jasmine. "The question is why."

"He thought she had chosen Lucifer's side," said Sam.

"And you believed that?" asked Bobby, "Come on, Sam, you read her books." He shook his head. "No one believed in the inherent evil of Lucifer more than Alison Olsen."

"So why would Michael lead us to believe otherwise?" asked Sam.

Bobby shook his head. "That's what we need to find out."

Before either one of them could speak, there was a swirl of lights and color and when Sam and Bobby could focus, they found themselves in a beautiful room with gold furniture, marble tables and chandeliers. On the walls were various paintings. A few second later, Castiel, Jasmine and Dean showed up. Dean took one look around and swore loudly much to Castiel's consternation.

"Dean," asked Bobby, "what is it?"

"We're in heaven," said Dean, "this is really going to suck."


	11. Chapter 11

The Green Room

Heaven

"Why were we brought here?" demanded Dean, "it is Zachariah?"

"No," said a voice entering the room and becoming fully formed, "it is Michael."

Everyone turned and looked at Michael. He looked as smooth and professional as he had a few days ago at Stanford. He looked at all of them with keen interest and when his eyes rested on Jasmine, he bowed low.

"Thank you," he said, "you played your role beautifully." He raised himself back up and smiled at her. "You should call the hospital," he said, tossing her the phone, "they have some interesting information about your husband."

Jasmine looked concerned and immediately began dialing. She turned her back to everyone as she engage in conversation with someone. Michael walked over and extended his hand to Dean. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dean drew back while Michael watched him patiently. Finally, he extended his hand and took Michael's. It was like shaking hand with glass. At that moment, Dean realized that what he was looking at was not real, but some sort of image Michael was able to project. Michael looked amused.

"This thing," said Michael pointing to himself, "is not the real me." He smiled. "If I showed you my true form, your entire body would explode." "This," said Michael, "is my vessel from about 20 years ago." He shook his head. "I know," he said sympathetically, "the look is so 80's."

Jasmine turned and looked at Michael. Her expression was furious and pained. "He's dead," she said gasping, "My husband is dead." She bent over as if she was in pain. Dean went to her and helped her sit in a chair. He turned to glare at Michael who shrugged. Jasmine looked up at Michael. "You promised me." She raised her hands to her face and they were shaking. "I betrayed my best friend."

"Oh details," said Michael dismissively, "he was going to die anyway." Michael sat on the table and cocked his head at her. "If I had saved him now, he was going to die in a couple of years after being attacked by Croats next to a camp where you were living." He winked at Dean. "Dean is your leader." "He tries to save your husband and can't."

"Oh God," moaned Jasmine and buried her face in her hands. Dean put his arm around her and glared at Michael, who seemed amused. He turned when he was tapped on the shoulder by Castiel. The punch by Castiel threw Michael across the room. Michael seemed stunned by Castiel's power and stared up at him as the angel stood over him with balled fists. Michael looked stunned. "Do you remember our history Castiel?"

"Get up," said Castiel tersely, "I may not win, but I'm definitely kicking your ass today."

Michael's stunned looked turned to admiration. "What a peculiar thing you are." Michael rubbed his jaw, which now had a huge crack in it. "You must have really loved her." Michael pulled himself up and looked at Castiel. "Still, it wasn't enough." Michael turned his head from one side to another. "You missed being an angel too much."

"Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" interjected Bobby.

"Bobby," said Michael, "don't deny that you wanted your legs back."

"I'm not you," said Bobby evenly, "I don't just think about myself."

Michael nodded in agreement. "That's true," he stroked his sore jaw, "and that's a lesson you imposed well on your adopted sons." Michael grinned at Sam. "At least, it worked on Dean."

"Listen to me," said Sam with his voice straining for control, "you think you are better than the rest of us, but you are the same selfish S-O-B."

"You listen to me, boy," snapped Michael finally becoming angry, "I bowed down before humanity when no other angel would; I sacrificed everything and for what?" His voice became louder and angrier. "I loved my father and he abandoned us." "I loved my brother and he betrayed me." "I loved humanity and they chose to embrace evil." He looked over at Castiel. "I loved a woman and she chose someone else."

"So that gives you the right to do whatever you want?" shouted Sam. "Well, let me tell you something, it doesn't." Sam was shaking and Dean could tell he was fighting for control. Dean left Jasmine and went over and stood next to his brother. Sam looked over at Dean and found the strength to go on. "I killed an innocent woman tonight." "I've done horrible things but I always thought I was doing it to help others not because I was selfish."

Michael went silent as he watched the brothers standing together. Despite his closeness to Lucifer, they never stood together. There was too much competition between them to find favor with their father. After Lucifer's fall, Michael was regarded with too much awe for other angels to become close to him. Michael spent the last 2,000 years alone until he met Alison, but not even her warmth and vulnerability could erase the coldness of his heart and he eventually pushed her away.

As Michael processed everything, Castiel, Jasmine and Bobby came to stand with the Winchester brothers. Michael smiled at them sadly. They were all destined to die horribly. Bobby would be shot in his wheelchair unable to defend himself. Castiel would go mortal and lose himself in a sea of drugs and woman until Dean betrays him. Jasmine would fall in love with Dean only to have him betray her too. Sam would say yes to Lucifer believing it would save them all only to have to watch himself kill his own brother.

"You will all die horribly," said Michael quietly. He turned to Dean. "If you say yes to me now, we can end this."

"You manipulated and ultimately killed an innocent woman," said Dean evenly, "I'll die before I help you." Dean stepped away from the group and stood face-to-face with Michael. "You talk about Lucifer and the rest of us being so bad, but you are just as bad if not worse."

"How so?" asked Michael.

"You did horrible things and allowed yourself to believe that you were justified in doing so," said Dean, "I believe that Alison called it the Lucifer Effect."

Michael stepped back away from Dean and looked at them. His face betrayed nothing. Then he focused on Sam and gave a sad smile, "Say hi to my brother for me." He bit his lip. "I believe you'll see him in a few months in Detroit." With that, the room spun into light and color and the group found themselves back in Bobby's repair shop.


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby's House

Bobby, Sam, Dean, Jasmine and Castiel sat around the table silently. There was no beer drinking this time, and no one seemed to know how to start a conversation. Finally, Jasmine leaned forward and looked at them.

"Tonight, I'm going back to Palo Alto to make my husband's funeral arrangements," she began shakily, "I need to say good-bye to him and pack up our house." She looked over at Bobby. "Then I would like to come back here and train with you."

Bobby nodded and allowed himself a small smile. "But what about your life back in California?"

"That's over," said Jasmine, shaking her head, "There's a war coming and I want to fight." She placed her hands on the table and stared down. "I owe that much to Alison."

Bobby placed his big hand on Jasmine's small one. "You are definitely welcome here." His smile got bigger. "Besides this place could use a feminine touch." Jasmine smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"What about Alison's body?" asked Dean. "Shouldn't we send her back to California?"

"No," said Castiel, "we can't bring attention to her death." He folded his hands in front of him. "That's what Michael wanted." He unfolded his hands and stared at his palms. "He wanted her death to become a big spectacle."

"Cas is right," interjected Sam, "she was a famous academic." He looked over at Cas who met his gaze. "Her murder would cause a media firestorm."

"So what do we do?" asked Jasmine. "We just can't leave her there."

"We give her a hunter's funeral," said Castiel, "I've already completed the ceremony to send her soul to heaven."

They all looked at each other and without saying a word; everyone got up and headed out the door toward Bobby's repair shop.

Singer Salvage Yard

Castiel had done most of the work. He cleaned and wrapped Alison's body in a white sheet given to him by Bobby. Then he carefully gave directions on how he wanted her funeral pyre to be built. Dean, Sam, Bobby and Jasmine watched from a respectful distance as Castiel said his final good-byes to the woman he finally understood that he loved.

When he was finished, Castiel nodded at Dean who came forward and together they carried Alison's body to the pyre and lit it. As the flames shot skyward, Jasmine began to cry again while the rest of the group sat silently. After an hour, the flames began to die and that is when Castiel stood up and turned to the group.

"I'm leaving you now," he said, "I'm not sure when I will be back."

"Cas," said Sam, now standing, "I can never be forgiven for what I have done, but please don't leave, we need you."

"I told Lucifer that I would die to protect you," said Castiel, "Now, I cannot make that promise anymore." He stared directly at Sam. "Alison wouldn't want me to break my promise, so until I can fulfill that promise, I need to leave you."

At that, Castiel turned again to leave. Dean stood up. "When will we see you?" he asked.

Castiel stopped and looked from Sam to Dean and then to Bobby. "In a couple of months." He said sadly. "Probably in Detroit."

Castiel turned again and started walking in long strides, and then he vanished. Sam sat down with his mistakes weighing heavily on his broad shoulders. He stared blankly into the fires of the woman he murdered. It would be several hours before he would move.

Jasmine stood up and hugged Bobby good-bye before nodding at Dean to join her away from the fire.

"You think that Sam will be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Dean in an exhausted voice. "Truth be told, I'm simply too tired to care anymore." He looked over at Sam. "If we weren't blood, I wouldn't be here."

Jasmine looked at him sharply. "You don't mean that." She turned her head toward Sam. "Right now, I hate his guts, but if we turn on each other, then we are no better than Michael and Lucifer." She squeezed Dean's shoulder. "I know that it is a lot to ask, but he needs you."

Dean looked at her and nodded. He understood why his future self was so attracted to her. He would have to remind himself that he needed to be faithful when they got together. Jasmine nodded to him and walked away. Dean then went over and sat next to Sam and Bobby. They would still be sitting there long after the fire had burnt itself out.


End file.
